At Sea
by dlione
Summary: A story based on Left 4 Dead 2 characters, centered around Nick and Ellis. After being rescued in New Orleans, Nick cashes in on a bet with Ellis that leads them down a path they can't come back from. Rated MA for language, sexual content, male/male and gore. Left 4 Dead 2, Coach, Ellis, Nick & Rochelle are the property of Valve.
1. Day 0

**A.N.: **New to fan fiction, testing the waters with my first story from Left 4 Dead 2. I hope you guys enjoy the beginning chapter and want to see more. As a newbie, please be gentle in your reviews, though definitely honest.  
I do not own any Left 4 Dead 2 characters or their universe, they belong to Valve.

* * *

**_Day 0_**

"Ooh.. yes, right there." Nick moaned. "You're actually really good at this."

Strong hands moved across Nick's bared shoulders, kneading into the tightened muscles. Slowly, the hands moved in small circles as they worked. A lot of attention and care was paid to the wound created only a day ago. It would probably leave a scar, a reminder of the dark days behind them.

"I've had a lot of practice." The thick southern accented voice of his companion replied. "Keith used to make me give him back massages all the time when we worked in the auto shop. He'd always complain about how his girlfriend wouldn't do it, saying It was the man's job to give massages. So here I am, at least one night a week…"

"Ellis," Nick cut him off, "I don't want to hear another damned story about Keith, I just want you to keep your end of the bet!"

"I was just sayin'…"

"No. No more Keith, especially not while you're rubbing my shoulders."

"Fine…" Ellis let out with a quiet sigh of defeat. He really was pretty exhausted after all the group had been through over the past few weeks. There just wasn't enough energy left to argue with the older man this time. Instead, he set his mind back to the task.

The fingers of his left hand idly moved back down to the wound on Nick's lower back. As his right continued to grip and knead at the flesh of Nick's shoulders, his left hand traced the soft tissue of the scratch.

It was only a day ago that it happened. While awaiting Virgil to return to the shore in Ducatel, the group was attacked. It was inevitable really, since the only means of signaling Virgil was to light up a giant neon sign. Might as well have just rang a dinner bell at the ranch, the way they poured in.

They had just made it, no one was hurt until they ran for the boat. One of the infected rushed out of the thick grass by the dock and managed to rip through Nick's suit before Coach could get the shot in. Rochelle doctored it the best she could as they continued to sail towards New Orleans.

Looking at it now, she did a damn good job considering how bad the conditions were out there. There are no signs of infection. The skin itself is still tender but you can tell it is starting to harden back up as it heals. It will leave a scar though. At least six inches long as it curves down from the back to the waist.

"You.. really are good at this though." Nick, almost a whisper. "Your hands feel really nice."

"Uh, thanks?" Ellis replied with a nervous chuckle. He didn't want to admit to the older man just how good it felt for him too. To finally be doing something normal in a world thrown upside down. Not just that, but the feel of soft, warm skin beneath his hands. It made something stir inside him that he hasn't felt since he was a young teen.

He wouldn't even be in this awkward spot if it hasn't been for that damned bet. It seemed simple enough at the time. More of a joke really, just to tease Nick as much as Nick teased him.

It happened on the helicopter after they were rescued from the carnival grounds in Griffin County. Everyone was sore and aching from the concert they had put on after running through the faire grounds. Nick though, he had to always be the first to complain. The loudest to complain, as well.

Rubbing at his neck and grimacing, Nick went on for a good five minutes about how much he needed a massage right now. The good kind you'd get from those cute little Asian ladies in Chinatown up north. Ellis couldn't take any more, even though Nick was pretty much just acting like Ellis any time he'd break out a story about Keith.

"Look man. We all make it out of this, and I'll give you a damn massage myself. Just shut it already. I need some shut eye! Not even Keith complained this much about his sore back after working in the shop all day. Although this one time, he…"

"Ellis!" all three of his companions yelled in unison.

"Oh, right. Sorry guys."

"Tell you what, Ellis. You're definitely not a hot little masseuse I'd normally use, but you've got yourself a bet!"

It seemed easy enough, Nick thought. They've done pretty good so far. No serious injuries. No one has been bitten. And here they are, on their way to safety by air. What could go wrong? This would be a piece of cake.

"What's the catch though, Ellis?" Nick finally asked after losing himself to the memory of Chinatown massages. "There is always an opposite to a bet. What do you get if we don't all make it?"

"We'll make it Nick. We have to. I like you guys." He replied with a smile. "Yah, even you. Even if you are harsher than a Georgia summer at times."

"Well gee thanks country boy. I could almost 'Yeehaw!' No.. I couldn't. You're still just some guy between me and the biters."

"Smooth Nick, real smooth. Don't let him get to you Ellis." Coach interjected before drifting back to sleep. After a hurt look and smirk were shared between Ellis and Nick, they too drifted to sleep.

The cake was a lie. It was a dirty, fetid, swamp bile filled lie.

The survivors hadn't been asleep for more than a few hours before turbulence woke them up. It turned out to not be rough air as more the fact their pilot was trying to claw his way out of his harness. Nick was the first to reach him to figure out what was wrong. A gunshot was all the others heard.

After crash landing the helicopter, the group found themselves lost in a swamp. Nick knew his easy bet just became a lot harder.

They were a few miles into the swamp before Ellis finally told Nick the condition if he were to lose. It was a hunter. As the group ran to a secure looking shelter, a hunter leapt from the murky waters and pinned Rochelle down. She was ripped up pretty badly by the time they were able to save her.

Coach did what he could to heal her and keep her comfortable. It took three nights before they were able to move on again. The fetid waters of the swamp didn't help matters. On the second night, Ellis sought out Nick in the small house. Nick never did like sleeping with the rest of the group, even if it were safer. Ellis found him on the top floor, cleaning his guns in the light of a lantern.

"Hey Nick?" Ellis cautioned as he poked his head into the room. It always made him nervous when Nick was messing with his guns. Surely Nick wouldn't ever turn on the group, but he did have a pretty rough past, the way he told it. But, after a gruff acknowledgement from Nick, Ellis put on his usual charming smile and headed in.

"So… hey. I was thinkin' about what you said. About a bet always needing an opposite? Well, with as badly as Rochelle got hurt it made me look at the possibility of you not winning."

"Your optimism sliding now, is it?" Nick replied with a snide smirk.

"I'm not sayin' I expect her to die! She's doing great man! Coach fixed her up really good." Ellis quickly defended himself. "But, if she didn't, or if Coach didn't… make it…" He trailed off, not wanting to think about that outcome any more. As well as being nervous to say his condition if he 'wins'. "You have to scrub every bit of this swamp goo off me!", he spit out, a little too fast.

"Excuse me?" Nick answered, a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, this crap is pretty nasty. There is no telling when we're going to find clean water. At least enough to waste on bathing. And, if we lose someone.. if someone dies, Nick…"

"No.. No. You're kind of right. If we lose someone, it'd be the least I could do to…" Nick's voice faltering. After a little bit, he shakes his head of whatever thought was going through his mind and shouted, "You're out of your damned mind, hillbilly! I'm not one of your back water cousins! But, you're on! Because there is no way I'm losing this bet! Every last one of you bastards is going to make it."

"All right, all right." Ellis held up his hands defensively and started to back away. "Don't be such an ass, Nick. Now the bet is complete. I… should go check on Rochelle…"

A smile cracked on Nick's lips as soon as Ellis had left his sight. "Well, this just got a lot more interesting.", he whispered to himself as he quietly went back to cleaning his guns.

True to his word, they had all made it. And now, out to sea on a military occupied cruise ship, Nick was getting one of the best massages he's ever felt. Perhaps, the best. Ellis was definitely putting those little ladies to shame with his strong hands. He was able to get the really tight knots with his strong mechanic's grip while also having the lightest touch after to soothe the nerves back down. Nick was putty in Ellis' hands and the dense hick seemed completely oblivious to the fact.

"Hey Ellis.." Nick almost moaned out, his muscles feeling so relaxed he was finding it hard to talk. "You know, I'm really glad I won."

"We all won Nick, if you think about it. We're still here! We can finally look at the future as something more than fighting zombies every day!"

"Of course. But uh.. I'm really glad I won. This feels.. it feels so.. damn.. good.." the words came out as moans. Letting the moans and the shivers of pleasure running through his body express what his voice was failing to convey.

After another hour of this, Ellis' tired hands told him his debt was paid. He gave a few small traces up and down the spine with his fingernails before finally pulling away.

"My god, man. I've never felt so good. It feels like I have a brand new back again." Nick speaks softly, barely conscious from the immensely pleasurable massage. "I can sleep happily tonight. No zombies, no aches, no worries."

He opens his eyes and looks up at Ellis. Fatigue was apparent in those soft green eyes, but his charming smile still remained. Especially after so much praise and reaction from the guy who has been haggaring him for weeks now. "Damn that smile." Nick thought as he sat there and stared for a little bit.

"But, I'll be damned if I 'm sharing a room with you if you smell like the ass end of a zombie." He gets up and takes the weary boy by the hand, heading for the bathroom. "I know we all made it, but after that exquisite massage just now, I at least owe you a bath." A grin spreading across his face as he looks at his tired friend.

Still oblivious in his worn out condition, Ellis numbly follows Nick towards the bathroom.

* * *

**A.N.: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and thank you!


	2. Day 0-2

**A/N: **I do not own Left 4 Dead 2, their Infected, Ellis or Nick. They belong to Valve. I am just happily using the sexiness of a hick and a gambler. ^_^  
Please note, this is a MA chapter, if you're not interested in reading male/male action to any extent, please wait until chapter 3 is posted as that will go back to plot.

xxxxx

**Day 0.2**

Nick led Ellis across the room by the hand. The younger boy from Georgia seemed too tired to resist him. It wasn't until they finally reached the bathroom door that he felt a pull on his arm.

"What the?" Ellis finally woke up enough to realize what Nick had just said. Pulling his hand away he added, "It was just some insurance to make sure we all made it out alive, Nick.. That's all. It was a joke man, nothin' more."

Nick kept quiet and continued to head into the bathroom. He lowered himself to the side of the tub and began to let the water run. As his hand rested under the tap to test the temperature, he finally looked back at Ellis.

"Come on Ellis. Let me do this. Take it as a thank you gift. Maybe even as an apology for all the crap I've said to you ever since meeting you on top of the hotel roof." He smirked, but decided feigning innocence might work better on his dense friend instead. Turning his smirk into a more friendly smile, he stared at those tired green eyes.

"There's no harm in us both winning the bet, Ellis. You deserve this, you've earned this. You've done so much for us to get everyone safe. Besides.. if I don't help you, you'll probably drown yourself as tired as you look." He couldn't help but wink as he said the last bit.

"Fine man, just.. no funny business. Just get this done so I can go to bed." Finally giving in, Ellis stepped into the room and peeled off his shirt. His muscles were a feast for Nick to take in. He wanted that body to be his, needed it to be wrapped around him. The grey eyed man's stare didn't go unnoticed and Ellis hesitated, his hands resting at waist level where his coveralls were rolled up.

"Umm.. do you mind turning around for me..? It feels kind of weird with you staring."

"Oh, was I? Damn man, must be more tired than I thought and zoned out." He made a show of turning around to get some towels ready for later. Trying to keep himself busy, his mind wandered to images of Ellis' tanned body. It wasn't until he heard the sound of Ellis sinking into the water that he turned around.

When he looked, Ellis was sitting in the middle of the tub, giving just enough room for Nick to wash his back without trouble. He knelt down on the floor next to Ellis and lifted the water to dampen the bronzed shoulders. Even with the grime and bile from their escape from the infected, he was beautiful. The water glistening on his skin reminded Nick of all the portrayals of the Gods in recent films. Perfection.

With soap in hand, he starts to scrub the dirt away from that perfect body. His movements were slow and soft, working a lather onto the skin. He circled the bar of soap around with his right hand as his left followed behind with a gentle rub. Wanting to savor the moment, not knowing if he'd ever get the chance to do this again, he stayed on the shoulders as long as he dared.

Setting the soap aside, he cups his hands and lets the water flow across the shoulders once more. As the soap washed away, revealing the now clean bronze skin underneath, a smile crept across Nick's face once again. He leaned in, quietly smelling the minty scent of the soap before placing a soft kiss on Ellis' right shoulder.

"Maybe he really did fall asleep.." Nick thought to himself, surprised the boy hadn't reacted to the stolen kiss. He moved the soap around to lather up Ellis' chest, while his left hand slid down to rest on the lower part of his back. Soft kisses were continued on the shoulder as he gently scrubbed his chest.

The soap was washed away as his lips travelled from the shoulder and across the nape of Ellis' neck. It wasn't until he moved down to taste his collar bone that Nick looked up to see Ellis staring down at him. It wasn't the bright look of optimism Nick had grown so used to, nor was it anger. He seemed.. curious at what Nick was doing.

He began to pull away, uncertain what Ellis would do now that he'd been caught. Ellis just slowly shook his head, his hands coming up to rest on Nick's jawbone. As he pulled Nick back towards him, almost hesitantly, Nick couldn't help but smile. With his lips back on Ellis' collar bone, Nick kissed with more certainty now. No longer worried about what Ellis might do.

He continued bathing his friend. A gentle lathering followed by rinsing. Each newly washed area gaining the attention of Nick's lips. First the left arm, then down the right. Then finally back up to the neck.

Here, at the neck, he began to nibble with his lips. As his mouth found the arch of Ellis' neck, he began to bite. Pulling at the flesh with a new hunger, Nick almost began to lose it. He'd gone too long without a lover, and now it was all flooding back.

The new vigor in Nick's attention stirred a fear in Ellis, bringing back too many memories of the zombies they've just spent the last few weeks running from. Ellis grabbed the man's arms and pushed him away forcefully. The look of panic was clear in his eyes.

"Ellis! I'm so sorry man! I got carried away.. I should have known you wasn't into it. I was just hoping…" Nick hung his head.

"What…? No.. it isn't that. I mean, it felt great. You just.. I'm just tired right now and with you biting at my neck.. It just reminded me of them, y'know?"

"I.. Wow, you're right. I hadn't thought of that. I apologize. I.. won't do it again." He replied with a quiet sadness that Ellis didn't miss. He quickly cocked a smirk though, "but come on, do you blame a guy for wanting every inch of that neck of yours? You really are bea…"

He was stopped as Ellis grabbed the back of his head and forced their lips together. It caught Nick by surprise and he began to fight back, until his mind finally caught back up. This, this is what he had been waiting for ever since he saw the man standing on top of the hotel. Every time those lips wore that goofy grin. Every time he saw the boy sleeping, his lips slowly moving with each breath.

There was a longing behind the kiss Nick wasn't expecting. It was as if Ellis too had been wanting this to happen for awhile. He devoured Nick's lips, pushing into the older man with a deep hunger. Reaching down, he fumbled with Nick's pants, trying to unfasten them.

Getting the meaning behind it, Nick helped and finished undoing the button and pushed his pants down. They weren't even half way off before he was being pulled into the tub by strong arms.

"Hold on man, I know these need to be washed but that'll come later!" Nick chuckled as he finished kicking off his pants before settling fully into the water. He turned towards Ellis and leaned against him. Their lips found each other once more as Nick pushed Ellis against the back of the tub. His hands travelling up and down the side of the firm torso.

The force behind the kisses dampened, but the hunger remained. Nick pulled himself from those luscious lips and began to nip upwards, along Ellis' jaw line. He took the small earlobe between his lips and pressed hard. His tongue licked viciously against the piece of flesh. A quick bite with his teeth and he pulled away, heading back down the jaw.

He lingered in front of Ellis' lips before placing a small kiss and biting his chin. His lips travelled down across his Adam's apple, nipping as he went. A small kiss was placed in the clavicle before teeth were used to bite along each branch of the collar bone. Moans were all that could be heard from Ellis, deepening the lower Nick went.

As Nick played with Ellis' collar bone, his hand came up to meet the hardened nipples. He gave each one a quick pinch, causing a shudder of breath from his friend. His thumbs pushed and rubbed into his nipples as he continued to bite and kiss along the collar bone. Ellis' breaths and moans quickened as he was continuously toyed with.

A warm and wet sensation darted across Ellis' skin as Nick's tongue flicked down the center of his chest. His lips sucked at the well-toned flesh between Ellis' perk nipples. Slowly, Nick traced the ridge of the muscles with his tongue, leaving a thin wet trail behind him. His fingers continued to pinch and pull at Ellis' nipples, causing shudders of mixed pain and pleasure to ripple through the young man's body.

Pulling his head back, Nick looked up at those green eyes filled with a deep passion he hadn't seen in a long time. He slowly lowered his head back to his new lover's chest, still staring at those beautiful eyes. A flick of the tongue across the left nipple and Ellis' eyes nearly clasp together from the feeling. They closed completely as the rush of pleasure filled him when Nick attacked it with his mouth, sucking on it like a hardened candy.

Nick's hands dipped down along Ellis' firm body. His fingers traced around the muscles of his abdomen before brushing across the upper ridge of thick hair. As his arm bumps against Ellis' erection bobbing in the water, he remembers the bar of soap left abandoned on the side of the tub. Reaching for the soap with his right hand, he uses the other to wrap around the younger man's body and cups his opened palm against his toned ass.

Ellis braces his arms against the edges of the tub as Nick lifts his ass until his lower half is floating in the water. With soap in hand, Nick begins forming a thick lather across his glistening abs. The soap slides across his skin, running through the crevices between the muscles, arousing Nick even more. It didn't help that the thing he wanted most right now was staring him in the face as he cleaned Ellis' stomach. Ellis' erection, a beacon of flesh swaying with each movement Nick made against him.

The water once again cascades across Ellis' body, washing away the soap and grime. Nick leans forward, pressing against Ellis' hard cock as he leans down to kiss and lick along the ridges of his abs. His tongue slithered up the center of the delicious skin and flicked rapidly back down. He pulls back and releases the warm piece of meat from in between the two of them. Staring at the beautiful erection in front of him, it took all he could muster to not devour the man right there. Instead, he leaned in close and let his breath dance up and down the shaft causing it to twitch and a soft moan come from it's owner.

"I.. still need to do your legs." Nick finally says as he forces himself away from that succulent piece of flesh. "Stand up for me, Ellis."

Ellis complies, resting a hand on Nick's shoulder as he rises from the tub. The water glistens across his tanned body, causing Nick to pause in admiration. His eyes take in every inch of the perfect body in front of him, memorizing every detail. As his hand idly slips down between his legs, the caressing of his ear brings him back to the moment.

"So, you were saying something about washing my legs? Or, are you just going to stroke yourself now like the greedy bastard you are?" Ellis growls to the man below him before spreading a grin across his face.

"Oh really? You could just take it as a compliment, ass." Nick snips. "Might I remind you, I won this little bet of our's Ellis, not you. I should just leave you to finish this yourself as a reminder that you were the loser between us."

Nick begins to stand, his movements are purposely slow. The reaction he was hoping for didn't take long, though it wasn't fully what he was expecting either. For Ellis to make some gesture to stop him, yes. Ellis placing his strong hands on the man's shoulder and shoving him back down on his knees, was not, however, anything he had expected.

"I don't care about the bet anymore, Nick. You're going to finish what you started, and you're going to finish it now." Ellis' voice gained a strength to it the older man hadn't heard from before. There was a power behind the voice that pulsed through Nick's body. It was intoxicating. He needed to hear it more, but after a minute of hesitating he was rewarded with nothing except silence and that strong grip.

The hands didn't move from their hold on Nick's shoulders. Even as Nick once more picked up the soap and began lathering up Ellis' thighs, the hands remained. It made his movements difficult, but Nick kept at it. Soap and hands glided up and down the young man's legs, the muscles from constant running over the past few weeks flexed beneath his touch. A twist of the wrist and Nick's hand moved up and between Ellis' legs and lathered up his firm ass. Looking up as he finished soaping up each cheek, Nick saw a smile creep across Ellis' lips.

Still a little frustrated from Ellis calling him a bastard, a smirk crept across Nick's face to match Ellis'. It wasn't until Ellis felt something thick pierce into him that he realized what the smirk was for. Nick managed to thrust two of his fingers in and out of Ellis' tight hole before he was shoved backwards. He landed hard against the edge of the tub, a pain shooting up his back. Ellis shot down to his level, mere inches from his face. He remained silent, his breath like a furnace against Nick's face.

"You…" Nick began quietly, just to break the silence. "You said to finish what I started.. I was just making sure you didn't have anything left unclean." He faked a smile, hoping his humour would dissolve the man's anger. He had no idea what penetrating the boy would do, he had only hoped it'd turn out as well as the rest of his touches had tonight.

Ellis' hand shot out and placed a hard slap across Nick's face. "Not. Without. Permission." He spit out, his finger stabbing just between Nick's eyebrows to punctuate each word. He yanked a fist full of the brown hair and pulled the older man up into a rough kiss before shoving him back again. "Wash yourself up and get your ass in bed." Ellis pulled himself out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Running it across his body, making sure Nick could see every flex of his muscles as he dried himself off. He threw the towel onto the counter and headed for the door.

"I'll be waiting" Was all he said before disappearing into the bedroom.

Nick washed himself in silence. His mind was screaming loud enough that, even if there were any sound coming from the other room, it'd have drowned it out. "What the hell was that?" "When did he get so domineering?" "Holy fuck his ass is tight!" "Was I wrong?" "God, I'd risk it all to make love to that man." His mind raged from thought to thought, his body on autopilot as he finished bathing.

Crawling out of the tub and drying himself off, he turned off the light and slowly headed into the bedroom, not quite sure what to expect. Instead of the raging dominator that just left him moments ago, he found Ellis asleep in the bed. He hadn't even bothered to pull the covers over him, his body in full display for Nick's eyes to wander over with his torso pulled taught from his right arm being tucked behind his head. The thought to push his luck and take advantage of the green-eyed beauty crossed his mind. He shook the thought from his mind, too tired and confused to risk it.

Pulling the covers over Ellis' sleeping body, Nick crawled in next to him. Nestling his head into the crook of Ellis' arm, he drifted off to sleep with dreams of Ellis filling his mind.

xxxxx

**A/N**: Phew, this took a while to write! Sorry folks.. it just didn't want to get out of my brainpan and onto the page. I hope you all like it though!

Komamura's Son: Thank you so much for being my first review! I'm glad you like what I've done so far. I took your advice on the quotation marks and edited the chapter to try and fix them. Hopefully I caught them all! Oh, and I absolutely love that you caught my cake Easter Egg!

Citizen-Kaine: "Supper cute" Aww! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and thought it was cute/awesome! Hopefully this chapter is a little better, in reference to everything we spoke of in PM. ^_^

JadeAnime: SURPRISE BUTTSEX! That.. is totally going to be a line in this story somewhere. :P So, keep an eye out! As for the paragraph about the skin and infection.. yah… My brain is a time traveler. I have a hard time with past/present/future tenses.. :D I think that could be fixed though if I simply move the first line to the above paragraph. I'll have to look again. Thank you for pointing it out!

ADifrentMe: In my best stereotypical gay voice: "Fabulooooouusssss!" Hah, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the review! ^_^

Lastly: A thank you to Remy and JadeAnime for the help on my past/present tense time traveling brain issue for this one.

-hides now-


	3. Day 1

Day 1

Nick awoke to the warm feeling of arms wrapped around him. His hand came up and felt the muscles of the strong arm draped over him. _So last night wasn't a dream after all._ He thought to himself as he stared at the gorgeous light brown haired man inches away from him. After placing a kiss on the bicep resting just across his shoulder, he leaned in and kissed Ellis' soft lips. Green eyes opened and stared back at him as he pulled away.

"Um.. Good morning, Nick?" Ellis said quietly as he shifted backwards and stepped out of the bed. His bared muscles rippled as he stretched before heading towards the bathroom. Nick's eyes followed Ellis' every move until he disappeared into the other room. _Now that is a sight I could definitely get used to seeing._ He thought as he idly scratched at his stomach and fell back into a light sleep.

After he relieved himself, Ellis stared into the mirror as he washed his hands. The memory of the previous night flooded his thoughts. _Why did I let him go that far.. it's wrong.. always has been.. Even with Keith, it was wrong._ Every morning after was the same for young Ellis. He'd wrestle with his Catholic upbringing on the sins of gay relations. _Maybe it could work this time.. I mean.. the world has gone to Hell already. But.. he isn't Keith. Maybe I shouldn't be so rough next time. Keith always loved it.. always begged for it. Nick is a hard ass though.. I just don't know.. _He turned off the faucet and put on his lovable smile before heading back into the room.

He grabbed his coveralls and sat on the edge of the bed to pull them on. As filthy as they were, they still hadn't acquired any new clothes. The hope is that the cruise ship had a few shops still stocked, or the military had spare clothes to hand out. Only his right leg had made it into the coveralls before he froze as a hand traced the bottom of his spine. Nick had awoke again at the shift in the bed, a smile spread across his face as he played with Ellis' back.

"I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you again.." Ellis said softly as he went back to dressing himself. "Nick. We.." He hesitated a little. "We can't do this again. It's wrong." Standing, he finished pulling his coveralls up and threw on his shirt before heading for the bedroom door, his eyes never leaving the floor. "I'm sorry." Is all he said as he left the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"What. The. Hell." Nick finally managed to say after a minute of stunned silence. _Why does this always happen? Can't I ever find a guy who is actually ok with this?_ Nick hadn't been with many guys over the years, but all of them had given him a reason to why it was wrong. If it wasn't one thing it was another. They were married, the gang would find out and kill the both of them, it's a sin against God.. Then he remembered, Ellis mentioned once he was a Catholic. "Fuck." He groaned as he crawled out of bed and found his clothes. After taking care of things in the bathroom he headed out to find Ellis and discuss what was going on in the other man's head, because he definitely didn't want this to end. His options of finding someone these days were extremely thin.

* * *

"Hey Nick!" Coach called out from the far end of the corridor Nick was wandering through. He turned and started to slowly walk towards the heavy set man. He's still surprised the other man had survived all of their ordeals. The man wasn't exactly athletic material, regardless of the career that gave him his namesake. Still, he proved himself a valuable asset numerous times as he helped pep talk the group into continuing on. Ellis may have been the humorous one in the group, always trying to get people to share his optimistic smile, but Coach was definitely the voice that got them through it all.

"Coach?" Nick asked as the two finally met half way.

"The Army guys are calling a meeting. Everyone is supposed to meet down in the.." his voice trailed off, trying to remember the details. "The Promenade deck. At the bow of the ship in the Princess Theater." His face screwed up a little in a half amused, half embarrassed look as he said the last bit of information.

"The.. what Theater?" Nick wasn't quite sure he heard the name right. "You're telling me we're on a Princess Cruise ship? Of all the ships the military could possibly commandeer, we get the girliest one of all?" Nick knew of the ship, he'd conned passengers on various Princess Cruise ships multiple times over the years and it didn't make him happy to be back on one.

Coach chuckled at the man's lack of approval. "Hey, at least we get to ride in style. Better than being cooped up in some grey can. I'm sure it'll be refreshing, compared to how it's been. Let's go hear what they have to say though at least." Nodding in reluctant agreement, Nick followed the older man through the various decks until they reached the Promenade.

As the entered the Theater, Nick heard Rochelle call out to them. She waved her arm and then plastered a grin on her face as she pointed down at the people sitting near her. There was a gruff looking man covered in tattoos sitting next to Rochelle. Nick couldn't quite put a name to him, but he did look familiar. It wasn't until he looked further and saw the woman Ellis was grinning ear to ear at. Zoey and Francis. He remembered the two of them all too vividly now. They ran across each other as his group was leaving Georgia. Ellis couldn't stop flirting with the young woman when they first met. Even now, he continued to flirt with her. His hand would come up to brush a strand of dark brown hair from her pale face. His head would tilt a little to the side and he'd lean in as if wanting a kiss but would never actually move in close enough for it to be obvious. The sight sickened him and as Coach headed off to sit with the group, he excused himself to get a drink first.

Nick headed towards a side table and grabbed a bottle of water. He'd rather have something harder but it appeared the military didn't want to give the survivors any alcohol. It was probably a smart decision on their part, but one that only added to Nick's frustration. Instead of joining the others, he slowly headed to a corner in the back row. Sitting down, he quietly drank his water as he stared at the man he wanted and the woman he now despised.

After a short while, a woman took to the stage. As she walked towards the front center of the platform, the crowd all took their seats and grew quiet. She stood straight, her arms clasped behind her back, her face looking forward but her eyes waved over the crowd before her. It was difficult to see her clearly from this distance, but Nick could tell from the numerous ribbons and three stars upon the chest of her navy blue uniform that she was someone important. She waited for everyone to be seated and let the silence fill the room before she began.

"Ladies. Gentlemen. Survivors all. I am Vice Admiral Catherine Grace and on behalf of the United States Navy we would like to extend our condolences to those of you that may have lost someone in the recent events plaguing our nation. Before we begin, let us all bow our heads in silence and remember our fallen." She lowers her head and remains silent for a full five minutes before speaking again. "Weeks ago, the first instance of what we are calling the Green Flu emerged in Pennsylvania. It has since then quickly spread across the entire nation. Our latest intel tells us that other continents have begun showing signs of this new infection as well. Though the world as a whole is no longer safe from this epidemic, the U.S. Navy will not rest until we find a safe harbor for the survivors of this tragedy.

As many of you have witnessed, this plague changes those we know and love. Most become violent shells of their former selves, giving in to their more primal and basic of natures. These infected people quickly seek out those that remain unaffected and brutally maul them with their bare hands. And, while I have heard that many have mentioned these people as zombies, we are certain that this is not the case. There have been no signs of anyone rising from the dead, nor have we witnessed any of the infected people eating other humans. This is merely a virus, one which we are working diligently to find a cure for.

There have yet to be any breakthroughs regarding the existence of the other Infected that have been spotted shortly after the initial outbreak. While there are many speculations, we as a people can no longer afford to run off of speculations. We do know that while aboard this ship, you will remain safe. As far as we can tell, the infected have lost their ability to swim and do not float as some would have you believe. It is imperative though, that if you or anyone you come across shows any sign of sickness, report immediately to the medical bays located on the Gala deck. While some will surely just be cases of sea sickness, it is better to be positive of the issue than to deal with the alternative.

Those needing new clothing and supplies will need to head to the Fiesta deck and follow the signs to the Princess Casino. Food will be served at the aft end of the ship on the Fiesta, Plaza and Promenade decks. A list of survivors currently on the ship will be available on the Gala deck next to the medical bay. If you wish to leave a name with the officer down there, you will be alerted if they are brought on board. We will update you as needed if any new information comes out in the fight against this plague. In the meantime, go about your lives; mourn your loved ones and we will persevere."

With her final words, she saluted the gathered survivors. She turned sharply on her right heel and exited the stage leaving everyone to process what they just heard. Nick watched as Ellis helped Zoey out of her seat, his heart sinking and his mind raging. As he approached the exit, he lingered just long enough to let Ellis catch the look of saddened fury in his eyes before leaving the large room. He knew the two of them needed to talk, but he was in no mindset to do so now. He just needed to get away, to no longer watch as Ellis flirted with another person. It was foolish, he knew, to feel a stab of jealousy when the two of them weren't even together. The possibility of them even being together was still a mystery. Ellis seemed fine enough with what happened last night, until Nick pushed it too far. He still wasn't sure where that dominance suddenly emerged from. He always pegged Ellis as the obedient submissive type.

Following the signs, Nick made his way to the Fiesta deck one level down. He was hesitant to head towards the casino as memories of all the problems his gambling addiction has caused over the past. When he arrived though, he let out a quiet sigh as the entire area had been converted to allow for the distribution of clothing and hygiene kits. A sign was posted at the entrance to the now caged off area, stating that due to limited supplies no one is allowed more than two sets of normal attire and one set of sleepwear. There wasn't much of a selection either. Nick picked through the clothes only to find blue jeans and t-shirts as the primary selection. He huffed and grabbed two random shirts in the stacks sectioned off for Large and some jeans before grabbing a kit and heading to his room.

His temper subsided considerably as he reached the room he shared with Ellis. The sadness was still there, but at least he wasn't ready to punch the younger man anymore. He stripped out of his dirty suit, discarding it in a basket he saw in the bathroom the previous night and took another shower. The shower was quick since he'd already washed up last night, but still pleasant to feel the running water after going so long without. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a grey shirt, he tossed the other set in the wardrobe before sorting through the kit. He found the usual items there, a tooth brush, paste, disposable razors and cream, floss, soap, shampoo, conditioner and deodorant. At the bottom was a fold out brochure of the ship they were on, detailing each deck. "Well, this could be useful." He murmured to himself before heading to the bathroom to shave.

It felt good to rub his hand along his face and no longer feel the sensation of rubbing sandpaper. He admired his face in the mirror for a few minutes before fixing his hair and heading back for the door. With the brochure tucked into his back pocket, he left the room and headed down the hall. He wasn't even half way down before a voice shot out from the far end, causing his heart to drop.

"Hey Nick! Wait up! Look who we ran into!" Ellis called out from the far end of the corridor, Zoey following close behind him. Nick didn't stop; he didn't even look back in acknowledgement. He wanted no part of any reunion with the other survivors they had met previously, at least not now. So he just kept walking, and kept walking until he found the gym a few decks up and spent the rest of the evening venting his emotions out on the equipment.

"I just don't know what's wrong with that man today…" Ellis sighed quietly, looking over at Zoey. She shrugged and quietly patted his arm in response, bringing a smile back to his lips. After he put his new clothes in the room, Ellis and Zoey wandered off to explore the ship together.

* * *

Ellis made his way towards his room, his steps riddled with exhaustion from exploring the ship all day with Zoey and the other survivors he'd come to consider as family. All except for Nick, the bastard. _Why did he keep avoiding me today.. I haven't talked to him at all except.. Oh, damn. _Realization sank into Ellis' tired brain as he remembered his extremely one-sided conversation that morning. _I guess I'd be pretty pissed too.._ He rubbed the back of his head and walked the final corridor to their room in silence. It was late into the night and most of the other passengers were already in their quarters.

As he made it to the door, his hand rested on the door handle in hesitation. He had no idea what was going to happen, now that the two of them would be alone again. He only hoped they could work something out, he really did like the older man. If only he could find a way to work through the guilt he feels anytime he does something with another man, then just maybe he could give Nick what they both seemed to desire.

Quietly he stepped into the room, bracing himself for whatever may come. Only silence greeted him. Nick's tall form was stretched out across the far bed, his pale torso uncovered while his lower half was in a pair of dark green pajama pants. He shifted as the door closed, but otherwise stayed on his side with his back facing Ellis. With a soft sigh, Ellis headed towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. After adding his dingy coveralls and faded orange shirt to the basket holding Nick's suit, he climbed into the bathtub.

The hot water was just what he needed. The steam cleared his head and the heat soothed his muscles. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and relaxed, letting the water work it's magic on his body. His hand slithered down his body, caressing the firm skin until it rested on his crotch. Idly stroking, he thought back on the days before this huge mess happened. Images of Keith filled his head, the nights they'd spend together after a hard day's work in the shop.

Keith had approached Ellis a year ago after a night of drinking together. Ellis knew the man was too drunk to drive home and made him stay the night. It was then that Keith asked the question that would eventually become one of the biggest secrets in their little part of Savannah. "Punish me.." The man had said quietly, his arms folded and resting on Ellis' knees, his eyes filled with desire. "Punish me, Ellis. For all the stupid things I've gotten us into." It was a strange request, and it took half an hour of Ellis' younger friend pleading before he gave in.

The man wanted to be beaten, to be spanked and whipped and insulted. If it hadn't been for the alcohol, it would have torn their friendship apart. Something stirred inside Ellis though before the night was over, before Keith was satisfied. It wasn't lust, but simply enjoyment. He enjoyed the sensation of being in charge, to break the friend who had caused him so much grief over the years. Keith may have been calling the shots on how he was punished, but it was Ellis who had the final say and he reveled in it. By the end of that night, Keith was bruised all along his back, from the shoulders and all the way down to his thighs.

It took a month of various drunken nights before Keith was able to tempt Ellis into punishing him without alcohol being used. Ellis eventually took complete control, not allowing Keith to say or do anything without permission. Keith always wanted more though, he needed more. He had tried once to get Ellis to enter him, to punish him both inside and out but the man just didn't have the desire to give him that. He'd never been with anyone before, and he knew Keith wasn't the one to take that from him no matter how good it felt to command him. But, now there is Nick..

His mind drifted to the night before, when Nick so gently washed away the dirt and grime caked onto Ellis' body. It felt good, real good. The way his hands caressed him, the way his lips and breath felt hot against his skin. It sent shivers down his spine and his hand stroked more vigorously the more he thought of the older man. He recalled the look in Nick's eyes as he talked down to him like he would Keith. The feeling of his fingers twisting inside his tight ass and the resulting pain in the man's eyes as he was shoved back into the edge of the tub. The memory, so fresh and vivid, brought Ellis to climax before relaxing back in the water and allowing a smile to creep across his face.

Coming down from his orgasm, he recalled again the looks Nick had given him that night. He knew he was too rough with him, but a year of punishing another was too hard of a habit to break. They needed to talk. Ellis needed him to understand just how much he wants Nick in return, how the man made his heart race and ache with desire. He wanted Nick to be his first; he just hoped he hadn't screwed things up with his guilt-fueled decision earlier. It may have been wrong, against the very foundations of how he was raised but he needed it. He needed to feel that man's arms around him, his lips upon him and his cock inside him. He had to fix this.

Ellis finished bathing and looked in the mirror as he dried himself off. His hands leaned against the counter as he continued to stare at his reflection. The thoughts of his past rose up once more and he fought to push them away. He couldn't live in the past, that world is gone. His eyes raised to the ceiling, and a quiet "Forgive me.." passed his lips before he steeled himself and headed back into the bedroom. Nick was still asleep on his side, his breathing steady and calm. Ellis took in the man's body with his eyes before silently slipping in behind him, pulling the covers over the both of them. With his arm wrapped around the sleeping form next to him, Ellis pressed his body against Nick's back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your reviews! First, disclaimer things.. I don't own Left 4 Dead 2, Ellis, Nick, Rochelle, Francis, Zoey or Coach. I'm not sure if I need to disclaimer the ship but I don't own Regal Princess or any Princess Cruise ships. I just wanted to give a name and setting to the cruise ship the military occupied.

Bah, had to go back and edit it to put in horizontal bars for scene breaks. I tried some x's and a . but it ate it. Does anyone have suggestions on a good scene split other than the HR bar?

**JadeAnime:** I can't help it! My brain is a time traveler, there is no fix for it.

**ADifrentMe: **Thanks so much! It was really awkward reading you the last chapter over Skype… I'm glad you liked it though!

**Cat: **Look! You made it in! Vice Admiral! Be nice to me now or you might have to die a horrible death.. I mean.. ship accident. –grin-

**MajoKitsune: **Yes! I liked my fiery Ellis too! That man is too sexy to only be charming. He needed a darker twist.

**Komamura's Son and xSummerSan:** I'm sorry you guys don't like my Ellis. Hopefully this chapter explained some things. I know the game plays him off as a dim witted, charming, soft hearted country boy but I just saw him differently in the bedroom. Thank you for enjoying the rest of it though!

Love you guys, thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry this took so long to write up.. I've been distracted with games. –hangs head in shame-


	4. Day 2

**Day 02**

A cool spring breeze blows in through the balcony of his hotel room, high above the crowded streets of Monticello, New York. Pulling out his best suit, he slides on the eggshell white slacks and a cornflower blue button down silk shirt before slipping on a matching eggshell white jacket. Looking in the mirror, a smooth hand runs across a layer of morning stubble before the other reaches down to turn on the hot water in the sink. Razor in hand, the face is shortly baby bottom smooth once more. A light film of gel is spread across his hands before running his fingers through his hair. Nick looks into the mirror, his grey eyes shining brightly. "Show time" he says with a grin before turning off the light and heading down towards the casino a block away.

The man in his mid-thirties basks in the sunlight, walking the busy street in a casual stride. Several of the younger females look his way, a glimmer of desire in their eyes. His hand gently slides along their hips and effortlessly picks the contents of their jean pockets. The feel of their curves wasn't near as satisfying as the feel of their warm cash in his fingers as he slipped the easily gained money into his jacket's inner pocket. A smile spread across his face as he continued down the road, relieving beautiful women of their possessions with no hassle. _Like candy from a baby, a much older, much lusciously beautiful baby._

A large crowd is gathered around the Craps table. They're all clustered around the man in the white suit. His golden rings shimmering in the casino lights. A woman with honeyed skin hangs on either side of him, their hands playing with his ears and shoulders. Their chestnut locks curl down and sweep across their dark forest green cocktail dresses. The material of the dresses ripple in the light and the faint image of a handsome southern man begins to fade into view before disappearing just as quickly. A smile still stretches across the perfect features of Nick's face as he places his bets and rolls the dice. "Snake eyes!" the dealer calls out just as the women on either side of him fall backwards. Their eyes are empty, bullet holes creating a tunnel of blood all the way through their heads. Heads that look more masculine in the faded light of the now decayed casino.

The sound of the helicopter flies over head and Nick finds himself in the intersection of Times Square. All around, the electronic billboards flicker on, images of the country in flames as men in black hazmat suits steadily walk across fields with jets of flame arcing before them. The face of the man from before replaces the images of flame, his plump lips now cracked and dry next to sunken in cheeks. His green eyes faded into a lifeless stare. Nick twirls around, the face staring down at him where ever he looks as his heart races in his chest. A strained guttural howl fills the air just as Nick is slammed across the street by something hard in his back. He's shoved through the thick wall of a building, his body broken and bloodied before crashing out of the other side and back into the street.

Broken and battered, pain sears through his body as Nick takes to stand. Looking around him again, he finds himself in Atlanta, Georgia. The sky is covered in clouds of smoke as fires rage around him. Bodies litter the pavement, forming a road of corpses leading to a building that stretches towards the Heavens. The flames lick across the bodies behind him, a cacophony of screams pierce into his mind as the fires spread from body to body towards him. As he turns towards the towering building he trips over one of the corpses. Looking down he sees the familiar face of a young Caucasian woman, her dark brunette hair lying in a pool of blood that pours from her torn chest. He stands, a look of horror upon his face as he runs once more towards the building, leaving the stilled body of Zoey for the fires to consume.

Slamming through the doors, he continues to follow the trail of bodies. Flames rage along the walls, routing him towards the stairs that he quickly rushes up, taking two steps at a time. As he approaches the fifth floor a glint of light draws his attention towards an open fire exit. Shambling out, an inked man in a black leather riding vest stares at Nick with an emptiness before a rage fills the pupils and he charges. Moving to the left, Nick grabs Francis and hurls him over the stairway banister. An audible crack is heard as the man's head is forced back when he slams into the banister of the floor below before continuing to tumble into the sea of flames along the ground. Nick shakes himself free of the sight and continues to rush up the stairs.

His pace slows as his legs begin to feel as molasses on a cold winter's night. Reaching the fortieth floor, Nick collapses and braces himself against the wall. His breath is labored and pained from the running and from the smoke billowing up from below him. A shrill scream pierces his ears just as Nick see's Coach drive a fireman's axe through Rochelle's forehead. The heavy set man turns to face Nick, his eyes void of any remorse. As Coach takes a step forward, his head swivels down and back up again. His mouth twists in a soundless cry as his body begins to shrink. Looking down, Nick notices his friend is standing in a pool of bubbling green acid. The khaki brown slacks the darker man wears begin to smoke as the acid eats through the cloth. The smell of flesh fills the air as the man's skin begins to melt away. Inch by quick inch the man sinks into the pool, the last visible thing is his hand reaching out for Nick. A hand that is never reached for as Nick sits against the wall, a look of horror covering his face, terror filling his eyes.

"Nick! Hey, Nick!" A familiar voice calls from far away. The southern accent lingering in the air as a panic floods into Nick's heart. Nick leaps across the pool of acid and races up the stairs once more, trying to reach the man he's come to desire. His legs stretch as far as he can muster to scale three steps at a time, his hand gripping the banister for more leverage. Several more flights and Nick reaches the fiftieth floor before bursting out of the door connecting to the roof. His heart stops as he looks before him. Ellis is standing in the center of the roof, a horde of Infected surrounding him. A pale, lifeless version of Zoey clings to his right arm as the younger man turns around to face Nick.

A look of mirth fills Ellis' eyes as he reaches down and latches on to the blood drenched lips of the woman. His face comes back with the crimson liquid smeared across his chin, the red staining those once perfectly white teeth. That charming smile Nick fell for spreads across the young man's face. _Even in death, I'd pick her over you._ Ellis' voice rings through his mind, even though his lips never move out of that morbidly charming smile. Tossing the corpse of Zoey to the ground, Ellis steps towards Nick. The horde closes in behind him, forcing Nick to stagger backwards towards the edge of the roof. A calloused hand reaches out and rests on Nick's shoulder as Ellis looks into his eyes. _I could never love someone as worthless and pathetic as you._ The voice stabs daggers into his heart just before Ellis pushes the broken man off of the building.

Nick tumbles down towards the street below, the wind tearing across his face. Tears rip from his eyes as he plummets to his fiery death. As the heat of the flames begin to lick his face, he screams Ellis' name. Darkness takes him and a familiar warmth radiates around him. His arms are bound and he's unable to move. The last image of Ellis with Zoey fades into view and lingers in front of him as he breathes out his final breath.

Snapping his eyes open, Nick thrashes with the covers and thrusts his elbow into the object behind him. A breath of hot air hits the back of his neck followed by a pained groan. "Nick!" a breathless voice calls out to him. "Nick! It's fine! Calm down, I've got you. It'll be fine." The voice tries to soothe.

Looking around him, Nick recognizes the walls of his room upon the cruise ship. Realization dawns on him as his hands feel along the toned arm pinning him against the warm body of Ellis. He sighs in relief, inwardly thanking the stars it was just a dream. He pushes the man's arms off of him and crawls out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. A strong hand grabs his forearm halting his steps, "Nick.. are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" Ellis' soft tone sounds out, the worry clear in his voice. Nick pulls his arm free and continues towards the bathroom.

"I'm fine! Don't fucking worry about me!" He yells out just before slamming the door behind him. His hands grip the edge of the sink as he stares into the mirror. The images of the dream flash across his vision, vivid now as they were when he first had them. He flicks on the water and splashes his face to help clear his mind. It isn't until he turns the water off again and smothers his face in a cotton towel that he hears a faint knock on the door.

"Nick.. I don't know what happened, but I'm here if you need me." The voice drifts through the wooden door, causing another pain in Nick's chest. When it's replied in silence, he can hear the man's footsteps retreating back towards the bed. He lets out another sigh and crawls into a corner of the bathroom, his legs pressed into his chest as his head rests upon his knees. He lets out a silent shudder as tears fall from his eyes. It was just a dream, he knew that. He knew that every day the possibility of losing the people he now calls friends, no.. family, the people he's risked his life for, was very real. He's dreamed about the death of his companions ever since that fateful night in the swamp when Rochelle was attacked. It was never easy, though it was never as detailed and horrific as tonight. His tears continued to fall, his body shuddering as he tried to relax until he drifted back to sleep.

-x-x-

Nick awoke with a pain in his neck. As he pulls himself off the floor, he realizes he fell over in his sleep and was lying with his head crooked against the side of the tub. He's not entirely sure how long he was out this time, but he does feel a little better. Standing on trembling legs, he heads back towards the bedroom. When he opens the door, he's greeted by Ellis sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at him.

"I was wondering how long you were going to be in there.. It's been a couple of hours.." Ellis sighed, his voice almost a whisper. "I'm glad to see you up again." A sadness seeps into his voice, but a faint smile twitches at the corner of his lips.

"I.. yah.." Nick's voice is groggy, dry. He reaches up and rubs at the kink in his neck. "What the hell are you doing anyhow? I told you not to worry about me. Why are you even still here?" His stance becomes more rigid, his voice more defiant. He still can't let go of the image he saw, of Ellis choosing Zoey's lifeless body over him.

Ellis stared at the older man for a moment. He knew something was wrong, but he also knew Nick wasn't one to really share his weaker moments with the group. The man didn't have to act this way though, not when Ellis was genuinely trying to help. Sighing, "I brought you breakfast" he mutters while pointing over towards a side table. "It might be a little cold, it's been there for probably half an hour."

"You really are turning into a woman today, hillbilly. First you worry over nothing and then bring me breakfast? You're pathetic." Nick snaps back, though guilt quickly flushes through him. He hates having to act so rough all the time, but after years of being required to.. he's really not sure he can do nice and lovey these days. Quietly sitting at the table, he picks at the food with a fork. After taking a small bite of the still slightly warm French toast, he utters a small "thank you" before continuing to slowly eat.

It wasn't until he finished his last bite that he felt a set of strong hands upon his shoulders. Hands rub along his bared flesh as warm breath moves across the nape of his neck. "Are you feeling better now?" A whisper brushes against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He only nods in reply. Ellis places a soft kiss upon his crown before returning to his right ear. "Good, the others were worried about you when you didn't show up for breakfast. Even Zoey and Francis were worried." Ellis didn't have time to say more before Nick's body froze beneath his hands and the man jumped out of the chair.

Nick didn't have enough time to retreat to the bathroom this time. Ellis launched himself at the man and tackled him to the bed. After a struggle, the two fell off the edge of the bed and Nick landed hard against the floor. "What the fuck are you doing Ellis? Get off of me, now!" His grey eyes darkened in anger as he struggled for release. Ellis didn't move though, he remained tensed and kept Nick's wrists pinned to the floor. He stared down into those grey eyes, eyes he could lose himself in no matter how angry the other man seemed to be.

"You will tell me what is wrong, Nick. This is your last chance before I make you." Ellis' words were cold and demanding. He was tired of Nick running and hiding away from him any time something happened. Out there, the group shrugged it off, he was an ass anyhow. But here, in the safety and privacy of their shared room, he wasn't going to let the man run anymore. "Is it something to do with Francis?" He offered a name, any name, just to get the man talking. A silent stare and a defiantly closed set of lips responded. After listing off Coach and Rochelle and only getting the same, he stared down at Nick, "Zoey then." It was no longer a question, merely a statement. The grey eyes stared back only a moment before they visibly lost their edge and Nick looked off towards the side.

Leaning down, Ellis placed a gentle kiss along the corner of Nick's eye, a smile spreading across his lips before he breaks the connection. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Releasing his hold on one of the man's wrists, he cups his far cheek with a delicate caress and pulls Nick's gaze back to look at him. "I really wish you'd talk to me.. I know something is wrong Nick. I could tell you were having a nightmare this morning. I called out to you.. to try and wake you up but you didn't respond for a while. Just before you woke up though, you called out my name. You called for me, Nick. You called and I'm here now, just let me help you…" His voice trails off into a whisper, trying to show Nick some gentleness after being so rough with the man. If this were Keith, he'd already have the information he wanted after slamming him to the floor. But, this isn't Keith, he reminded himself.

"I.. it was just a bad dream, Ellis." Nick tried to pull away from those green eyes, eyes that begged him to open his world to them, but Ellis' grip on his cheek became more resistant. "I've been having them for a while now, it's nothing.. really." He tries to fake a smile, but Ellis wasn't falling for it. The man was good at lying, Ellis knew he was good at fooling people, he practically bragged about several of his con jobs when the group was getting to know each other. It might have just been a way to keep everyone distant from him, no one really knew, but they all knew he was better at lying than telling the truth.

"Please?" Another word Ellis wasn't used to while having a man pinned underneath him. Green eyes bore into grey, the look of genuine concern shining like a beacon.

Sighing in defeat, Nick offered what he felt would be sufficient. "Everyone was dead. Coach, Rochelle.. you.." His voice quivered as he let out the last word, a touch of sadness echoing from it.

"It was just a dream.. There has to be more though Nick, tell me. It's just you and me right now. Just us.."

"Is it?" His eyes regained some of their fire as he shot a glare at Ellis. "What about Zoey? How soon after I tell you are you going to run to your little whore and tell her everything?" An anger filled his words, replacing any sign of the sadness or pain he was about to share.

"I… What?" Ellis leaned back in shock. His body pressing it's full weight down on Nick's crotch unintentionally.

Nick's mind swam with desire as Ellis' body pressed into him. It only fueled his rage even more as Ellis was obviously just toying with him, to make him feel even more pathetic. "Your whore was dead, Ellis! She was dead and you still wanted her. You're a sick bastard.. choosing a corpse over me and I highly doubt it'd be any different if it really happened! The way you look at her, the way you touch her.. Is that what you wanted to hear? Now get the fuck off of me and go find your whore!"

His words dug daggers into Ellis' chest, a look of shock visible on his face. He knew Nick had felt something for him, but he never figured this. This jealousy that raged in the man under him was new, no one had ever been this way with him. At least, they were never openly jealous. Not knowing what to say or do, Ellis just sat there upon Nick's lap and stared at the far wall. Nick hadn't bothered to move either, a pang of guilt and embarrassment for his outburst flooded through him. He knew he had just ruined any chances of being with the man he desired, there was no turning back now so he might as well finish it. "I said to…"

"Nick." Ellis' voice cuts him off, sounding far away, yet inside him at the same time. He leaned forward again, resting his forehead against the older man's. His eyelashes brushed against skin as he closed his eyes and placed a gentle kiss upon the other's lips. "I'm not going anywhere." Another kiss lingers between them before Nick breaks away.

"What about Zoey..? I've seen how you look at her; I remember how you wanted her in Georgia." Nick's voice is quiet, defeated. He's not even sure if he really spoke the words, as quiet as his voice came out.

"Shhh. There is no Zoey. There is only us. There will only ever be us." His lips brush against Nick's between each utterance. His hand reaches up and combs through Nick's hair as he continues to play with the lips of the man under him. A smile spreads across his lips as Nick's arms slide up along his sides, crooking under his arms as his hands grab at his shoulders. Pulling him down against him, Nick holds Ellis in a tight embrace. A soft sigh leaving him, his eyes watering from the words, he holds Ellis against his body.

"There's only us.." He repeats softly, as Ellis' lips caress his neck.

-x-x-

**A/N: **I don't own any characters in this story. Valve, etc.

My apologies for this chapter taking so long to write. Ellis wasn't happy with how it was originally going to end and he demanded I rethink it. It's hard to resist his pouty face..

Thank you everyone for the reviews so far. If you guys ever have any suggestions, just let me know.. I'll try to work them in if I like them.

Lots of love! See you next time!


	5. Day 3

_**Day 3**_

Dark waters lapped against the hull of the Regal Princess. The light of the rising sun danced across the waves, mixing its oranges and reds with the blues and greens of the Atlantic. Nick smiled at the sight before him with a sigh; Ellis was sitting across from him, his back towards the sunrise, as they ate breakfast in one of the three dining areas along the aft of the ship. The sun continued to peek over the horizon as the light slithered across the decks. Ellis was surrounded in a halo of light; the image was breath taking for Nick. He moved his leg to brush casually against Ellis' under the table and smiled once more at the beauty before him. The smile turned into a sneer of disgust though as the familiar shrill voice of a woman sounded behind him.

"Well lookie here, was wonderin' when the cat would drag your sorry ass back into the world." A sneer stretched across Rochelle's face as she walked up behind Nick. She spread a smile before looking at Ellis though, "Well good mornin', sweetie. You look as handsome as ever, with the sun coming up behind you like that." Moving her way around the table, she slid into a seat next to Ellis. Coach threw out some tired 'hello's' before grabbing the chair between her and Nick. They sat in silence a few minutes, eating their breakfast of eggs and pancakes while Nick tried his best to ignore the woman he'd come to despise.

"So where were you hiding all day, Ellis? You came and grabbed breakfast, saying you were taking it back to the room because Nick had a bad dream but.. we never saw you again." Coach tiredly said, a yawn coming to him as he ended.

"Oh that's right! Little Nickie had a bad dweam?" Rochelle cocked her head to the side and put on a pathetic attempt at a teasing pout.

"You really are a bitch, Rochelle. After what we've been through, hell fucking yah I had a bad dream. It's none of your damn business though, so keep your shit to yourself." Nick shot back, a suppressed rage visible in his features. "And, you!" His gaze shot back to Ellis causing the younger man to shrink back a little. "We'll discuss this later, you can bet your ass on it."

At that, Rochelle leaned over to Ellis, and softly whispered towards him. "Honey, if you need a night away, Coach and I could let you use the extra bed in our room." Her whisper wasn't as quiet as she thought it had been though, and Nick slammed his fist down onto the table.

"He's my roommate, he isn't sleeping anywhere but … Did you say yours and Coach's room? Extra bed?" Nick slowed his argument down as the last bit of information finally came through. He turned to Coach, a concerned look in his eye. "I'm really sorry man.. I know we have a limited supply of women to choose from these days but damn.. Her?"

"Nah man.. she's.. She's really sweet when you don't have zom.. I mean, 'Infected people', chasing you all the time. You know.. when she's not worried about her life ending as soon as she opens a door."

"Damn right! Jackass!" With that she stabbed at her food and grumbled as she cut the pancakes into sections, ending the conversation in her mind.

Ten minutes of a tense silence passed while everyone ate their breakfast quietly. Nick looked up and stared at Ellis as his thoughts drifted away. When green eyes finally met the pair of hurt grey, he sighed. "It was about you, Coach…" It took a moment before Coach realized he was being talked to and responded with a confused 'Excuse me?' "The dream, it was about you. It was about all of you, really. It was horrible.. We.. I.. Everyone was dead. It was just so.. vivid.. As chaotic as it was, it felt so real. It felt as if I had really lost you guys." He paused to wet his dried out throat with some water, his hand shaking as he set the glass back down. "It felt as if I'd lost my new family." Quietly, he let the confession pass his lips. As he looked up, he saw the pleased smile Ellis was giving him and it warmed him to the core.

"We are.. aren't we." Coach looks around at everyone before giving a soft pat to Nick's forearm. "Definitely dysfunctional, but most families are."

Rochelle gave a sigh before looking over at Nick, a hint of moisture at the edge of her eye. "I'm so sorry Nick, I didn't realize it was something that.. that.. It must have affected you pretty badly if you stayed in your room all day. Though I'm not sure why Ellis chose to hide away with you." She shot Ellis a questioning look while Nick tried to look anywhere but at him, hoping he wouldn't give away their secret.

"Oh. Heh. It's simple really.. we've helped each other out over the last month, looked out for each other. I wasn't gonna just abandon him when he needed someone the most. Yah? I only left again to get us lunch and dinner, though I admit.. I avoided runnin' into you guys so I didn't have to answer anythin' about him. Otherwise, we just sat there in the room, keepin' each other company until he felt better." He gave a little sigh before continuing. "Honestly.. it was pretty nice, having a chance to finally relax. Even if I did have to share my relaxin' in the company of Nick." He beamed a smile that melted Nick's heart, as it did every time, whether he knew it or not. Nick was good at masks though and sneered at the man across the table, hoping everyone, especially Rochelle, was content with Ellis' answer.

"You're such a sweetie, Ellis." Rochelle patted his hand, admiration lacing her voice. "I'm not sure I could have done exactly the same, not with him being the ass he is. Not after all the times he's put you down and.." Her words were cut off as Coach clasped his hand over her's.

"Phew I'm full. I need to go walk off this meal, especially with a lovely lady like this officially in my life." Coach moved to stand, bringing Rochelle with him, the force behind his tug clear enough to her that she needed to step away before she said more. "We'll see you guys for lunch though, right?"

"Of course, Coach." Nick said with a nod, not really looking at the man in his efforts to avoid looking at Rochelle. "We'll see you at lunch."

As the two walked off, Nick looked over at Ellis, a cool and relaxed mask upon his face. "You." He let the word linger, filling the air between them. "You are going to be punished so hard tonight."

"Heh.. actually.. Nick.. I need to talk to you about that. If anyone is going to be doin' some punishin', it definitely won't be you. As if you couldn't tell from our first night here. But, c'mon.. we'll talk about this somewhere a little more private." He beamed his alluring grin at the older man. Nick hesitated, still trying to fool himself into thinking it could be any other way, but he finally gave into that smile. Damn that smile.

"Fine." Nick rose from his seat, tossing his napkin down onto his emptied plate and heading off towards the opened area of the deck.

-x-x-

The morning sun hung in the air just above the horizon. A strong wind picked up as it blew across the ocean waters, its current tousling Nick's dark chestnut brown hair. Ellis stepped beside him, his hand running along Nick's lower back before he let it drop. He spotted an isolated section of the deck and led Nick over to it with a soft look and a nod of his head. As the two reached their destination, Ellis gave one last look around before leaning in towards Nick, just close enough that he wouldn't need to talk too loud.

"The other night.. I need to know how it made you feel." Ellis asked as he looked into the grey eyes just a few feet from him.

"You'll have to specify, Ellis. Quite a few things happened the other night. Some of it good, some of it…" His voice drifted away as the look in his eyes did the same.

"The roughness, Nick. I need to know how it made you feel. I need to know if you liked it or not. I need to know what your limits are if we're really gonna do this." Ellis turned away, placing his arms upon the railing of the ship and looking out towards the sea.

"It was.. different. I've never had anyone react like that before. I certainly didn't expect it from you, of all people." He turned to mimic Ellis, taking in the profile of the man beside him as he does so. "I'm not saying I didn't like it, but I'm also not sure how far I'd be ok with it. Quite frankly.. I'm just a bit curious how the hell someone as .. as.. well, someone like you would be so aggressive. I.. know I may have crossed the line with my fingers but.. you were showing a rough side of you even before then. In.. in the way you talked to me. I just… what the hell was that, Ellis?"

Ellis nodded slowly, taking in his words, trying to run through his mind how Nick might react if he ever went as far as Keith always begged for. "It's a story you probably don't want to hear."

"I wouldn't have wasted my damn breath askin' if I didn't want to know, hillbilly." Nick sniped back in reply, his eyes turning to bore into the side of Ellis' face.

"Keith…" The name came out as a sigh from Ellis' lips. Not hearing the usual groan from the man next to him, he turned to stare at the grey eyes as he continued to speak. "Before all of this happened, Keith would use me as a… Well.. as a.. punisher for his stupidity. He begged for it. I.. used to have to be drunk to do it, but after a while.. it just.. It became so second nature I was numb to it." He scanned Nick's face, trying to gauge his reaction but the man just stared back with a blank slate. "I guess.. old habits really do die hard. I'm just.. sorry it came out the way it did.. I was really hopin' I could be more gentle with you. I really like ya, Nick. I don't want to hurt you… and then yesterday, holdin' you down.."

The next words came out muffled as Ellis' lips were quickly covered by Nick's. Placing a second soft kiss upon the younger man, Nick pulled back and looked around to make sure no one saw before leaning back. "Sometimes.. a little pain can be good." He whispered and gave Ellis a sly little wink. "But.. if habits really do die hard for you.. I better not even hear the first letter of that boy's name come out of your mouth while we're fuckin'." A small growl left the man's lips before turning into a smirk as he saw Ellis' cheeks turn red and his lowered eyes gained an innocent look about them.

"Like I said though, Ellis. I'm not sure how much I'd be willing to take, or how much I even could take. There's gotta be.. some way.." Nick's voice trailed off as he ran through all the things he'd ever seen in movies or from various friends talking about their freaky fetishes. After a few seconds of digging, he finally remembered a piece of information he'd heard two years ago. "That's it! A safe word. We need a safe word, Ellis."

The dumbfounded look on Ellis' face told him enough. Sighing and rubbing at his temples, Nick went on to explain how some couples who bring pain into their relationship would use a safe word if the receiver ever got to their limit. Eventually, the look of comprehension dawned in the green eyes. A smile creeped its way onto Nick's face as he thought over a decent word. "Shifters. Yes… I think that'll work. It's one of the words on the shirt you were wearing when I first laid eyes on that gorgeous body of yours back in Georgia." He paused and tilted his head towards the side as he gave Ellis a questioning gaze. "So.. does that work for you?"

A short and almost shy nod came from Ellis. He wasn't really sure it'd be needed, he hoped they wouldn't get so far that they'd need it. Giving pain was never really enjoyable for him, not in the way Nick seemed to think it would be, at least not with Keith. Maybe though.. Maybe with Nick it'd be different. He must have zoned out while thinking about it because Nick pulled loosely at his hand. "Well.. if that's all you needed to talk to me about. How about you show me around the ship since I skipped out on all the sightseeing the other day?" A nod and 'Sure' were all that he got as Ellis barely registered the request and started heading towards the lifts located back inside.

-x-x-

An audible groan left Nick's lips as him and Ellis approached the table for lunch. Rochelle and Coach had already seated themselves, flanked by Zoey and Francis. He turned to give Ellis a pleading look, a "Do we have to?" asking from his eyes. Ellis nodded weakly and guided Nick the rest of the way to the group. They were met with a bout of laughter, Zoey gesturing something foul with her hands as she mimicked the way Francis behaved when they had to enter any sewers.

"Ellis! I'm so glad you could make lunch today!" Rochelle called out as she saw the two approach. "Zoey, honey, do you mind scooting over? I want Elis to sit next to me. Come sit by me Ellis! I want to hear about your day." She beamed a smile at him and motioned to the seat now between her and Zoey. He obeyed, even though he knew it would only lead to trouble with Zoey being so close to him. It would raise too many questions if he stopped obeying Rochelle's mother hen attitude towards him. Sometimes she was just infuriating with it, and so damned inconvenient. The thought crosses his mind to give Nick a kiss on the cheek just to show he's off limits but he throws it out, thinking the older man would rather keep things quiet. He had a reputation as a sly and cunning, but very straight, man to keep intact, even in this dying world.

Hiding his annoyance, Nick took the last free seat between Francis and Zoey. "So, you don't like to get dirty, 'eh tough guy?" He snickered as he looked over at Francis. The inked and rough looking man just sneered back before darting dark eyes back towards Zoey. The six continued to eat their lunch though, sharing more stories of the recent events. It seemed the two newest members were in the area where it first started, just a month or so before Nick ran up the hotel stairway with Ellis, Rochelle and Coach. He shuddered at the thought of it, one month of being surrounded by the.. whatever they were to be called, was bad enough but he couldn't imagine being around the place that started it all and still surviving this long.

Half way through eating his lunch, he heard his name called out from behind him. As he turned, it was the Vice Admiral that addressed the ship's survivors the morning after he first arrived. He quirked an eyebrow and waited as she walked confidently towards him. "Don't tell me you don't remember me, Nicholas Dillon." She sat her lunch down on the table and pulled at the collar of her dark blue dress shirt revealing the deep black symbol of a crown resting on a skull tattooed at the left tip of her collar bone.

A startled look fell over Nick's face as he looked at the ghost in front of him. "Catherine..? Catherine the Cutter?" He let his mouth fall agape, bewilderment filling him. His mouth closed and opened a few times before he was finally able to wrap his brain around it. "How in the damn hell did you get… Like this?" He waved his hands up and down her body to indicate her being in the Navy. Shaking his head, trying to make sense of it, he offered her his chair as he went to fetch another one. Sitting down between her and Zoey he looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

She gave him daggers for eyes. "Nicholas, it may have been almost twenty years ago but I remember you used to have more respect for women than that!" He stared at her, baffled as to what she could be talking about. "Much has changed, for both of us I guess. Though, I do expect a full apology for swearing in front of me and these other two ladies. Which, I might add, you have yet to introduce."

"I… I.." His voice stammered, not sure where to go with this or what to even say. He never imagined he'd ever see this woman again. "I.. apologize, Cat. This is Ellis, Coach and Rochelle. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be seeing me today. The other two," as he points to Zoey and Francis "we met in Georgia briefly as we were trying to escape to New Orleans. I don't know much about them." It wasn't a complete lie. He knew Zoey and Francis were from the Pennsylvania area, that Francis hated the sewers and Zoey was a tart that needed to keep her hands off his man, but he didn't bother to really get to know them. "What about you though? What happened? Last I saw you…"

"I was a whore for Tommy and of little use to anyone except for sex." She cut him off, a sneer etched upon her face. Everyone else stopped eating to look at the two. "A lot has changed since then. I still can't believe you left. I eventually left too and joined the Navy to keep myself busy." She sighed, the memories flooding back.

"What about Timothy? Is he here with you? He survived, right? I mean, you're here so the immunity must be in your family too." Hope glimmered in his eyes, the boy was his first love and you never let them go even after nearly two decades.

"Hey.. Coach." Ellis leaned over and whispered to the man on the other side of Rochelle. "Trade places with me." Coach and Rochelle both gave him a questioning look, they had noticed Zoey kept placing her hand on the man's leg throughout the meal and were both curious why Ellis would want it to stop. "I don't like bein' touched while eating." He honestly didn't mind, but he wasn't about to let Zoey ruin what him and Nick were working on, even though Nick seemed to not notice since the officer had arrived. The two switched places, barely getting a stir out of Francis as he was too wrapped up in stripping Catherine with his eyes and completely ignored by Nick and Catherine while Zoey just sat back with a hurt look upon her face.

A sadness filled Catherine's eyes as she lowered her head, her voice barely coming out loud enough for him to hear. "First, as far as I know, I'm not immune. Most people aren't, they're just lucky. Timothy though, no.. he isn't here. Things weren't the same when you left with your dad. You know how much he adored you, he was crushed when you left. You were always there for him when the boys would threaten him for following us around, you protected him.. you made him happier than anyone. I still don't see how, and back then I really didn't care as long as you kept him out of the way." She gave a deep sigh and bit back the tear forming in her eye.

"There wasn't anyone to protect him after you were gone. He didn't even last a year. If he could have just held out a little longer.." The tear broke free and fell down her cheek. Nick rested his hand on hers and waited for her to finish, needing to hear what was about to be said even though he knew he didn't want to. "They would always beat him and threaten him with worse when he'd still follow me, trying to see what I was doing. One day though, Tommy pushed the line with me and demanded I sleep with the guys as a reward for a big heist. I refused, and after he beat me.." A shiver ran through her body, her face going red from the effort of holding back more tears. "After he beat me, the guys found my brother waiting outside. I wish he'd just listened and stopped following.. They pulled him inside and.. and…"

Nick rubbed her hand, trying to soothe her though he knew it wasn't going to work. Whatever happened, it was too big for such a simple gesture to fix. "What happened, Cat? What did they do?" His voice was calm but shaking.

"They raped him. They beat him and raped him, Nick. He screamed so loud and cried out to me, but I couldn't do anything. I was too weak. You weren't there.. Nick. You weren't there…." Her voice trembled as the tears continued to silently fall. "I took him home and tried to clean him up before our parents got home. I left him alone, thinking he was going to sleep. I went to the store to try and steal some pain killers for him. I shouldn't have left.. When I got back, my parents were home and so were the cops." She sniffed, wiping at her face. "He killed himself while I was out. He left me a note, on my bed so no one else would find it. I still carry it.. in case I ever ran into you." Digging into chest pocket, she pulled out a stiff booklet cover with a single piece of paper inside it. Her hands trembling, she handed it over to Nick. "He mentions you in it. He requested you read it, somehow knowing I'd see you again, or just hopeful. I never knew how much you really meant to him until.."

Nick leaned over and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. He had no idea what to do, he could only try to calm the woman down and give her at least some comfort. As he held her in his arms, he opened the letter and read it as she cried onto his shoulder. "Sister, I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. I can't live in a world where you would let your own brother be beaten every week and finally raped. I don't understand how you could care so little about me. I hope one day you can escape it like Nick did, before it eats you alive like it did me. When you see him again.. let him know I love him. He was my first, sister. He was the best thing that ever happened to us. I will always love him, even in death, and I will always love you even if you never showed it back."

His arms closed in around Catherine even tighter, his own body shaking from the sobs he held back for her sake. "Catherine.. I.. am so sorry." He whispered into her hair as he kissed her head and rubbed his hand up and down the top of her back. She pulled back and wiped the tears from her face once more before looking up at him.

"Father had great news for us that night too… he had gotten a promotion at work that required us to move away." She sniffled, fighting back more tears. "If he had just stayed at home… if you had just been there to protect him like I couldn't.."

"I.. am so sorry. I wish I could take it back, I do. I'm not sure how I could have changed it, but I wish I could." He kept his hand on her arm, rubbing his thumb back and forth still trying to soothe her. She nodded before turning towards the others, an apology on her lips. Before she could fully say it, they were interrupted by another man from the Navy handing her a paper. She briefly read over it before nodding to the man and letting him know she'd be there shortly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put my burdens on your friends. This really should have been discussed in private. Now though, I need to strategize how we're going to safely get through the Panama Canal as we need to have someone on land to work the locks." Sighing, she makes to stand but Nick's hand stops her. He gives her a look and she simply shakes her head, knowing the look he used to give so many years ago. "No, I can't let you risk it. This is a military matter."

"And, just how many of your men have fought these things on a regular basis? I can do it Cat. Let me do it. I want to be there… I need to protect you like I didn't protect him."

"Ah, so that's the reason. I guess I should let you, you are the reason he's dead after all." She spat out, her words being more hurtful than she intended but the wound was fresh again and she needed someone to blame other than herself. "I'll discuss it with the rest. Expect an answer tonight. Is there anyone else with a death wish before I leave?" Her eyes glare at the rest of the table, though the daggers are really only meant for Nick.

"I'll go. I'm not letting Nick do this alone, not after we all worked so hard to get here in one piece." Ellis tried to speak with confidence but the hesitation was evident in his voice. Rochelle and Coach spoke up too, adding the same sentiments. They were a family now, and family saw each other through no matter how messed up things were. Catherine merely nodded, the sadness in her eyes betraying the stern look upon her face. She stalked away, collected once more as anyone would expect of a high ranking officer.

"Well.. that was…" Francis started up before Rochelle shot him a glare that she used on Nick way too often over the last month in order to let him know it wasn't the time to keep running his mouth. He nodded in agreement and the six ate in an uncomfortable silence once more.

-x-x-

As Ellis closed the door to their cabin behind them, Nick abruptly turned around and threw himself against Ellis' firm chest. His hands clenched at the white fabric stretched across Ellis' torso, digging his claws beneath it and scrapping the skin. He let out a shuddered sob as he leaned into Ellis. Strong arms wrapped around him and held him in a tight, comforting embrace as Ellis slowly rocked him back and forth, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"You… you said you liked it rough.. You said you were used to punishing…" Nick pulled back and stared into the green eyes of his comforter. "I.. I need you to punish me, Ellis. For.. Timothy." Ellis only stared back at him as he tried to figure out if he really wanted to do this. Even if they had just discussed it only a few hours ago, he wasn't sure if he was ready to hurt Nick like that. "Please… I need you to. I need you to tell me how wrong I was to let my dad take me across the country. I need you to tell me how wrong I was for not being there to protect him. How.. it's my fault.. he was raped and died." His sobs became uncontrollable as his body shook from the effort of holding it back. His grip became even tighter on Ellis' shirt as he pulled himself against the man again.

Swallowing the huge lump in his throat, Ellis rested his hand firmly upon Nick's shoulder and pushed him away. He stared down at the older man, a look of anger on his lips but complete sadness of what he was about to do screaming from his eyes. With a strong grip, he led Nick backwards towards the bed and threw him forcibly down onto the mattress. "How.. dare you." The words dripped like venom from his lips as the back of his hand slammed across Nick's right cheek. "How dare you leave that poor boy to defend himself. How could you be so selfish. How could you be so pathetic, when he needed you the most." Another hard backhand raged across his face, a bright red forming where it had landed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry! It isn't my fault! I had to leave…" He cried out, his hand coming up to hold the reddened cheek.

"Sorry won't bring him back, Nick! He's dead! He's dead because you wouldn't stand up to your father like you did the boys you ran around with!" Ellis reached down and lifted the sobbing man by the arms and threw him to the floor. He waited long enough for Nick to stand again before stepping over and striking him hard in the stomach with a clenched fist. "Now his sister is alone. Without her family. Without any family. Not like you, no, you had to move on. You had to find a new family. When are you going to leave them too though?" Another fist met the man's stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. "Huh? Answer me, Nick! When are you going to leave me like you left Timothy?"

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't have a choice! I do now.. and I'd never leave you, Ellis!"

"Lies! It is your fault, you're a selfish bastard that only looks out for himself! That's why you're really going out there tomorrow. You're leaving me like you left him, except this time there won't be any coming back! You're pathetic!" The back of his hand once more found Nick's face. "You're worthless!" He pulls Nick's arm around to his back and pins him against the wall connected to the bathroom. "You're a selfish, arrogant, bastard." His hot breath flamed across the side of Nick's face as he punctuated each word with a shove against the wall.

"I'm.. so sorry.. Timothy.." Nick quietly cried out, the tears freely flowing down his face before Ellis grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the floor once more. He turned to stare down at the crying figure below him and took another step to continue until the man coughed and blood spat out onto the floor. With a horror in his eyes, he rushed forward and pulled Nick into a soft but firm embrace, holding him against him there on the floor.

"Fuck man, why'd you let me go so far." His voice trembled, both from the fake anger he had to put in his voice and from the extreme concern he now had for the man in his arms. "I can't.. I can't do this to you. I love you too much.." He paused, his eyes popping open when the realization of what he just said finally sank in. Judging by the lack of change in the man he's wrapped around, he's pretty sure Nick didn't hear it anyhow. "We'll find some other way for you to get over things. This.. this just isn't it."

Pulling him even closer into him, the two of them sat there on the floor, Ellis trying to comfort him the best he can while Nick just sobs quietly. It doesn't take long before Nick becomes quiet and still, his breathing a steady rhythm. Ellis kisses the mess of chestnut hair and awkwardly picks the man up before carrying him to the bed. Taking off their shoes, Ellis crawls into the bed beside him and cradles him until he too falls asleep.

-x-x-

**A/N:** I don't own Left 4 Dead characters or world, etc etc.

Phew.. this took a while to write. Sorry guys. –sad face- I had a really hard time writing this one. Not just because of distractions, but because the last two scenes were really uncomfortable for me. I had to push through it though, as I felt they needed to be added in somehow. I just hope I didn't do a horrid job on it, considering how much I hated writing it.

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews. I know this chapter is a bit longer than my previous ones but hopefully it isn't too big a chunk to read. I still have to finish out this day in the next chapter before we deal with the Panana Canal. I've done a little poking on Google about the mechanations for the canal but honestly, I'm just going to wing it. So.. I apologize to anyone who is really into accuracies on how real life things work. –grin-

Again, thank you everyone for the reviews and/or follows/favourites. It touches me heartstrings.


	6. Day 3-2

_**Day 3.2**_

It was roughly an hour before the evening meal when Ellis awoke. His nose wrinkled as he breathed in the smell of dried blood. Nick's steady breathing was relaxing but the smell reminded Ellis of what he did to the man. Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss upon his closed eyelid before softly nudging the man awake. He caressed his thumb across Nick's reddened cheek and waited for him to open his eyes before asking, "How do you feel?"

"Like someone beat me with a sack of bricks." The man groaned out before giving a small smile. Nick brought his own hand up to pull Ellis' from his cheek. Placing a light kiss upon the thumb, he moved to sit up but stopped as his sides were riddled with pain. Grimacing, he laid back down. A feeble look crosses his face as he turns to Ellis again, "I did ask for it though, didn't I…."

"You should have used the word you made… Why didn't you say the word, Nick?" Concern was obvious in his voice before he lowered it further. "I would have stopped, if I had known you were going to take it so far. I never wanted to make you bleed." He whispered as he whipped at the spot of dry blood on the corner of Nick's lips. "Come on, I'll help you clean up before we grab dinner."

Grudgingly, Nick let Ellis help him up and into the bathroom, his body flaring from the pain every step of the way. "Remind me.. next time.. to ask for a simple spanking.." He let out between labored breaths, a pained smile spreading across his face. He allowed Ellis to strip him out of his clothes, flinching as his shirt came off. Then using the man's shoulder as a crutch to keep himself steady, Ellis kneeled before him and helped him out of his jeans. Ellis awarded his compliance by trailing his lips soothingly across the bruised areas of flesh as he traveled back up his body.

After pulling away just long enough to start the bath water, Ellis guided Nick over to the tub. Helping the man over the edge, he lowered him down to lie in the water. The warm water felt soothing across Nick's aches, a soft moan hummed from his lips as he closed his eyes. Ellis grabbed for the bar of soap, but he didn't apply it directly to Nick's tender skin. Instead, he lathered up his hands and carefully moved them across the aching body.

Nick was enjoying the attention immensely, enough so that despite the pain his body was reacting very noticeably to Ellis' touch. Leaning forward, he tried to lift Ellis' shirt off of him but the younger man only pushed his hands away. "Tonight. If you're a good boy." Was all he said, a sly smile across his face, before returning his attention to his soothing touches. He didn't linger as much as he wanted, not with them needing to be down in the eating lounge shortly. Making sure the blood that dried during their nap was washed away, he helped Nick once more out of the tub and dried him off with the same gentle touches.

The older man allowed himself to be dressed by Ellis. He felt perfectly capable of doing it himself, but he enjoyed the attention too much. Ellis' soft touches and caring attention were a welcome contrast to the man he asked him to be only a few hours ago. Fully dressed, he looked into those green eyes before being pulled into a loving embrace. The mechanic's strong arms wrapped tightly around him, but not enough to cause more pain. He felt lips on the arch of his neck as Ellis held him close, sending another warm wave shuddering through his body.

"We really should go. I'm not sure how much longer I can handle your touch before stripping you down and taking you right here and now." He whispered into Ellis' ear, his tongue sliding across the upper ridge of it after he did so. Shuddering from the action, Ellis slowly nodded his head and reluctantly pulled away. He wanted it too, but it would have to wait. Stealing one last kiss, Ellis headed for the door, a smile plastered across his face.

-x-x-

Scanning the room slowly, steaming plates of food in their hands, they spotted Rochelle and Coach. Slowly heading over, they both inwardly sighed in relief, not seeing Zoey there this time. Neither particularly wanted to see the woman, for both different and similar reasons. Nick was not willing to share and Ellis wasn't willing to let her try and ruin what he spent all day yesterday trying to repair, even if she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

Wincing as he sat down, unable to hold it in, Nick caused both of the others to look at him questioningly. It was Coach that finally spoke up, "What the hell happened to you, man?"

Nick sat silently for a few moments, trying to come up with an excuse that wouldn't betray what really happened. Not able to handle the silence any more, Ellis offered the answer. "He underestimated me. He was pretty upset about what happened with that woman and when I tried to comfort him we started to fight about it. He won't be doing it again, he knows better now. So, how are things for you two?" He let a hint of sadness fill his words, but otherwise stated them matter-of-factly.

The question was thrown in just to give Coach a chance to speak up before Rochelle started in on Nick, as she did any time he picked a fight with Ellis. Even if it had been real, Ellis was more than capable of taking care of himself when it came to Nick. He'd never bother to tell her, but she really was infuriating, the way she tried to mother him. Coach, ever the observant, even though you'd never guess it by just looking at the heavy set man with the tired eyes, didn't disappoint Ellis. He calmly placed his hand over Rochelle's before looking at the other two.

"We're good, Ellis. Thank you for asking. Though, quite honestly.. we're a bit worried about how things will be once we're off the ship and helping the Vice Admiral." He looked over at Nick, clearing his throat. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nick? We really don't have to help them, I'm sure they're perfectly capable of holding their own."

"Yes, Coach. I do. We don't, you don't, but I do. I'm not the only guilty one here, she has just as much guilt on her brother's death as I do.." He looked over at Ellis, a frown upon his lips. "I know this now.. I need to do this though, I need to protect her. If not for her, or the memory of her brother, then for the people on this ship. We need as many to survive this plague as we can. I don't know where they're going, but I'm going to help them however much I can."

"Well said, if you're a sheep." Francis' throaty voice sounded nearby. As the four looked up, they saw Francis and Zoey making the last few steps over before setting down at the table with them. Zoey grew a small pout on her lips when she noticed Ellis sitting between Rochelle and Nick, but refrained from saying anything. "We don't owe these people anything, Nick. They're doing the job they signed on for when they enlisted." He was about to continue before Zoey punched him hard in the arm and gave him a stern glare.

"Bill would be rolling in his grave if he heard you talk like that." She gave an angry sigh as she continued to stare at the rough man. "Jesus Francis, it may be their job but they deserve respect and help if needed." Giving him one last dagger glare, she turned her eyes to Nick. "I'm not willing to go back out there, but I'll help out your friend and the rest of the Navy in any way I can." Nick just gave her a slow nod before returning to his food.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Coach looked up at Zoey. "Who's Bill?"

"He's… or he was.. a great man that we ran into while escaping Fairfield. He sacrificed himself when we were trying to raise the bridge in Rayford, where you found us. We needed the bridge raised so we could get a ship past it and use it to leave. The generators…" Her voice went weak, the memory flooding back. It was a strong hand cupping hers' that brought her back out of the thought.

"The generators failed. They turned off and someone had to run down into the horde and turn them back on. Three tanks burst into the horde and Bill had just managed to get the generators on again before they crushed him. The man saved our lives.. at the cost of his own.." Francis finished up for Zoey, his voice stoic until the end, when it started to falter like Zoey's had. He patted her hand softly before pulling back again.

The group from Georgia sat in silence as they listened, Rochelle covered her mouth as she heard what happened. The three men didn't move, except for a slight lowering of their head as they realize it could have happened to any of them as well. Ellis looked up once Francis finished and looked over at Zoey, "I'm sorry about your loss. What happened to the other guy you had with ya when we found ya on the bridge?"

"Louis.. he.." Zoey gave a saddened sigh, her voice starting to quiver again. "A week after we left Rayford, we were…"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." A neutral sounding voice cut in over Zoey's weakened one. It lacked the friendliness that the words usually accompanied, as Vice Admiral Grace approached the group. "I have news for tomorrow's operation. You have been allowed to join," she looked over at Nick, her eyes boring into his as she placed her fists onto the table, "but I am to accompany your squad. The five of us are to infiltrate and control the second gatehouse on the Atlantic side of the canal."

Leaning in, her fisted hands turning white at the knuckles as she applied pressure and stared even fiercer at Nick. "I expect you to pull through this and make up for your past deeds. Your failure is not acceptable when my life is on the line."

"That's enough!" Everyone turned to watch as Rochelle slammed a fist onto the table and stood. "You leave Nick the hell alone. Military or not, I will not let you talk to him like that again!" Catherine's lips pursed as she allowed the woman to speak her mind, her eyes half lidded in anger. She waited for her to continue speaking, but was only met with a glare to match her own.

"Very well, civilian. Just keep in mind, if you ever speak like that to me again, you will be swimming the rest of the way." It wasn't very loud, as the words slithered out of her mouth like a venomous serpent, giving way to the promise that was there rather than a mere threat. "The four of you are to report to the medic below decks at 0800 tomorrow for a final inspection before we depart. And you," She turned to face Francis, the voice of command once more flowing, "my quarters at 2200 tonight. If I'm going to risk my life in the hands of this failure, I'm going to at least go out with some pleasure first."

With that, she stalked away, the anger still fuming. Francis quipped a smile as he stared at her firm backside retreating through the lounge. "Yes, ma'am!" He threw a salute that he knew she wouldn't see and turned back to the group, the smile still plastered across his face. "Well, looks like I need to go shower and shave. See you boys later!" He gave the three men a wink before getting up to leave, only turning around once when Nick bleated like a sheep at his back before continuing towards his quarters.

"Well, at least I'll get to sleep peacefully tonight… That man snores like a grizzly." All eyes turned towards Zoey, the question gleaming in their eyes. "What? No, we're not. As I'm sure you're aware, they paired up all survivors as they came aboard. I still don't see why."

"I don't either, now that you mention it." Nick replied, he knew this ship, knew how many it could comfortably support. "I've only seen, maybe.. forty other passengers? That isn't including the military. Which, from what I've seen, is only half of that."

"Maybe it's so everyone can keep an eye on each other. If one starts to show signs, there will be someone to alert the proper people." Rochelle offered, her rage subsiding as her curiosity was peaked as well. "It would make sense. And, it'd be with people we arrived with, so we'd at least be comfortable with whom we were roomed with."

The five nodded in agreement. Ellis and Nick certainly weren't going to complain about the situation. Nick really wasn't sure they'd be where they were, relationship wise, if they hadn't been forced together when they got here. Everyone finished eating, small talk was kept to a minimum as all of them were thinking about what tomorrow could mean. They really didn't want to be going back out there, knowing the place could be overrun with more of the Infected. The chance of one of them not making it back.

As everyone moved to clean up the table, Nick looked over at Rochelle. "Thank you.. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Psh, no one talks to my boys like that but me!" She snapped her head to the side before both of them let out a small chuckle.

After all the plates were emptied and taken care of, the five wished each other good night and good luck. Ellis whispered over to Nick once the others had left, "I'll be there in a bit. I need to take care of something before I head back to the room." A curious look filled Nick's eyes but he simply nodded and headed off towards their room.

-x-x-

It felt like an hour as Nick paced back and forth in the room. He was tempted to go find Ellis, to make sure he wasn't with that bitch Zoey. _No. Trust him, Nick. He wouldn't do that to you._ Resigning to himself, knowing he was being foolish, he hooked his hands under the hem of his shirt and started to pull it off. As the collar caught across the top of his head, the door finally opened and Ellis slipped inside.

Nick caught the signs of a smirk before Ellis turned back towards the door and locked it. When he turned around though, any trace of the smirk was gone as he stared at the awkward man in front of him. "Just what do you think you are doing, Nick?" His voice was low, steady and threatening. "I do not recall telling you to undress while you waited."

It sent a shiver of pleasure down Nick's spine to have Ellis acting like his owner. His eyes stared at the floor by Ellis' feet as he pulled his shirt back on. "Yes, sir." His voice was quiet, that of a child who knew he was in trouble.

"Nor did I tell you to put your shirt back on. Tsk." Ellis shook his head before stepping forward and circling the older man. As he came back to stand in front of Nick, he lifted Nick's chin with a single finger. "You've already shown you lack discipline. This simply will not do. You will have to be punished. Now, undress." He stood back and watched with a smirk as Nick did as commanded.

The grey shirt was once more peeled off, the slight definition of muscle visible from the flexing before disappearing again when Nick's arms lowered again. His grey eyes looked into green as he fumbled with the button on his pants. It made him both nervous and excited to see Ellis acting this way. After a few seconds, he finally managed to get the button undone and slid his pants down to the floor before stepping out of them.

Ellis stepped to the side, admiring his toy's profile. He watched, a hunger in his eyes as Nick caught the hem of his boxers with his thumbs and slowly slid them down his legs, bending as he did so. His eyes took in the succulent curve of Nick's ass as it was pulled taught from the bend and he couldn't help himself but reach out a hand and admire it both visually and physically. Nick closed his eyes and savored the feel of the strong, calloused hands on his backside, keeping his form bent until ordered to do otherwise.

"Very good. Very good indeed, my pet." The word felt weird in Ellis' mouth, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about this. Keith only ever wanted punishment, not to be controlled. He wasn't quite sure if Nick wanted it either, but so far the man wasn't refusing him. The thought brought a smile to Ellis' lips, to have someone to command, to control. He needed it, more now than ever, with the world being so chaotic.

Running his hand once more over the firm flesh, Ellis pulled back. "Now, start the water for a shower. Make sure it is steaming, but not hot enough to burn. Do not get in."

"Yes, master." Nick stood straight again and bowed his head, but kept his eyes staring at the floor. As he turned, Ellis softly placed his hand upon his arm.

"No.. I don't like that word. For now, you may call me 'sir'." He released his hold and waited for a response.

"Yes, sir." Still keeping his eyes to the floor, Nick headed into the bathroom. He turned the water on, letting it heat up and adjusting the cold water to make it just right. So lost in thought, as to what Ellis had planned for his punishment this time, he didn't hear the man enter the room. His hand jerked out of the running water as he felt the calloused touch on his shoulder.

"Easy there, pet." Ellis soothed, his hand rubbing into Nick's shoulder. He knew he should ridicule the man for jumping like that, but he felt the need to be tender, just this once. "Undress me." He lowered his hand and stood back, before resting both hands on his hips. It didn't take long before Nick was standing in front of him and doing as directed.

Nick didn't bother with being slow, he wanted Ellis naked and wanted him that way as soon as the fabric would allow. Thankfully, Ellis didn't protest to how hurried Nick seemed, he merely smirked, as if amused by Nick's desire. He was still on his knees after helping Ellis step out of his jeans when Nick looked up, his grey eyes staring at the hardening member in front of him. Leaning in, he traced his tongue across his lips and moved to steal a taste. He jerked his head back quickly though, as Ellis flicked the tip of his nose.

"No. Not without permission." It was the second time Ellis had told the man those words. A smile crept across his face as he realized it. He was delighted that Nick was so eager to please him, but if they were going to do this, he needed him to know the limits. "Now, get in the shower. You're to scrub every inch of me clean, without lingering. Do I make myself clear?" Nick only nodded and did as he was told, washing away the day's wear. He wanted to go slow and enjoy the feel of the man's muscles and the ample cheeks of his ass but he didn't dare. The pain on his nose was a subtle reminder, and while tolerable, he really didn't enjoy having his nose flicked.

Ellis' voice drifted over him and he barely let the command register as his body was now on autopilot, trying to keep him from slipping up. He stood away from Ellis and lathered his own body up as instructed. The man's green eyes devoured the sight before him, as Nick purposely flexed what little muscle he had as the soap and water slid down his body. A smile slipped onto his lips before he hid it away again once Nick was finished.

"You've done well, so far. Let's see if you can keep it up. Now…" He leveled his voice, letting it run deep and slow. "On. Your. Knees." Nick obeyed without a word, his hands resting upon his thighs as he looked up at Ellis with a look of need in his grey eyes. "Hands behind your back, clasped. You are not allowed to move them unless I say so." Waiting until his command was followed through, Ellis closed the distance between them, the tip of his erect cock twitching in front of Nick's slightly opened lips. "Now… suck."

Eagerly, Nick devoured Ellis' flesh. A smile twitched at the corners of his cock filled mouth as he heard Ellis moan in pleasure. He sucked in which each pull of the flesh and slid his tongue along the underside with each push back in. His hands twitched with the need to grab the man's ass and pull him in even deeper, faster. As if sensing the need, Ellis opened his eyes and looked down as his pet, a renewed wave of pleasure washing over him as he watched himself enter and leave the man's luscious lips.

"Move.." He closed his mouth and swallowed, trying to find his voice before speaking again. "Move your hands to my ass." Without a moment's hesitation, Nick's hands were on the firm cheeks and massaging tenderly as he used the new leverage to force Ellis even deeper into his throat. "Mmmm, yes. Your finger, insert a finger. Now." A trembling moan rolled from his mouth as Nick thrust a finger inside his waiting hole and began to slide in and out in unison with his mouth.

After a minute, Ellis demanded a second finger between pleasured moans. As Nick did so, he felt the walls around his fingers stretch a little wider and he helped them along by scissoring his fingers each time he pulled them out to the tips. "One.. more.. Give me one more.. finger." Much quicker this time than the last and Nick obeyed, feeling envious that it was his fingers so encased and not his own raging hard cock.

Ellis' hands came down to the sides of Nick's head and pulled at his hair, forcing his mouth to engulf him at an even quicker pace. Nick could barely even keep up with the ferocity of Ellis fucking his mouth. He tried to keep his mouth as tight as possible, no longer able to switch between using his tongue and sucking. His attentions moved to his fingers as they pushed in and out of Ellis' stretched hole, adjusting his angle with each pass in hopes of finding that little button of tissue to send his lover over the top. It didn't take much longer to find it, and his effort was rewarded by an even tighter grip in his hair as Ellis bucked wildly against his face.

Screaming out in pleasure, Ellis released his load into Nick's eager mouth. The hot semen overflowing and a small stream dribbled from the corner of Nick's lips. Nick didn't dare pull away to lick it up though until Ellis was completely emptied into his mouth, swallowing as much as he could so as not to waste anymore of the precious liquid. With one final thrust, Ellis' body quivered and the tight grip his ass had on Nick's fingers during his orgasm loosened.

Panting loudly, he reached back and pulled Nick's hands away from his body and guided him to stand in front of him. He leaned forward, rewarding the man by ravaging his lips, tasting himself as he invaded the other man's mouth with his tongue. Pulling back, he licked the small trail of semen from the side of Nick's chin and looked into those grey eyes, giving him a look of complete satisfaction. Reaching down between them, he grabbed Nick's throbbing cock in his hand and gave it a few squeezes, eliciting moans of pleasure from his lover.

"I suppose you should be rewarded." Ellis cooed, a smile stretching across his face. Nick nodded his head enthusiastically and watched as Ellis stepped around him and placed his hands onto the walls. Leaning forward, he lifted his ass for Nick's hungering gaze. "Be gentle, my pet, you're my first." He whispered as Nick placed his hands along his hips and positioned himself directly behind his already stretched hole.

With the revelation of being Ellis' first dancing through his mind, Nick gently slid the tip of his cock into Ellis and waited, allowing the man time to finish adjusting. Slowly, he began to push himself in, making sure to listen to every breath Ellis took in case he hurt the boy, until he was completely sheathed by the glorious ass in his hands. Rhythmically he moved in and out, waves of pleasure flooding his body as the warm, tight ass engulfed him. He imagined this moment for weeks, but he never realized it'd feel this damn good.

Between the flood of emotions, the tight grip of Ellis' virgin ass and the lack of attention for over a month didn't leave Nick much chance of lasting long. He held off as long as he could, savoring every thrust and pull. The sound of grunts and flesh repeatedly meeting watery flesh filled the room for only a few minutes before Nick held Ellis tightly in his grip and let loose one last grunt, louder than the all the others, before emptying himself into that beautiful backside.

Keeping himself sheathed, he leaned forward and kissed along Ellis' shoulders before pulling him back up to press his back against his beating chest. "Thank you, sir." He whispered into Ellis' ear. Burying his face into Ellis' wet neck, he held him in a tight embrace as the water continued to wash over them. Pulling himself away when his heartbeat had slowed back to steady rhythm, he washed away the fluids that leaked out of Ellis' hole and cleaned his shaft off once more before turning off the spray.

Stepping out of the tub, Nick grabbed a towel and kneeled before offering a hand to help Ellis step out as well. Wrapping the towel around Ellis' firm body, he dried him off before doing the same to himself. Ellis led his lover to the bedroom and allowed him to get into bed first as he slid in behind him. Turning over Ellis quickly set the alarm before he wrapped his arms around Nick and embraced him into a tight spoon.

Ellis placed one final kiss upon the man's shoulder and whispered goodnight before drifting off to a blissful sleep. His pet had done admirably, without objection to being commanded, and he definitely enjoyed every moment of it. He had no regrets of letting Nick be his first, in both instances, and was hopeful for the future.

-x-x-

**A/N: **I don't own Left 4 Dead chars, etc etc.

A thanks to JadeAnime for looking over errors in me chapter this time, much appreciated. :)

As a side note, I should have mentioned in the AN for last chapter… I know none of the characters have last names in the game, but it seemed relevant for the scene for Nick to have one. So, I will be using the last names of the respective voice actors for any characters should the need arise again.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You make my heartstrings flutter. :)


End file.
